


Ancients

by Shion_Ancient



Category: Radiant (Manga), Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Magical Tattoos, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Shounen Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion_Ancient/pseuds/Shion_Ancient
Summary: "We're like heroes, but we fight in the dark.We do not seek for fortune or fame but for peace to everyone.We're the invisible pillars of this world and we fight for it." Spoke the Holy figure with solemnity"Thi is our mantra. Our belief. Knowing that..." She pointed her glowing finger in his direction"By knowing that, will you join us, Midoryia Izuku?"Prepare for the weird crossover no one ever thought of.
Relationships: Emma (The Promised Neverland) & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Original Character(s), Soul Eater Evans/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. The day we met

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a dream I had that kept nagging my mind to write about it, so there it is.  
> I know. It's weird
> 
> P.s There's a ship that I couldn't add in the tags but basically it's Seth(radiant)/Original Character

He was standing over the edge of a tall dismembered building, his stare far away like his thoughts.

While watching the city's lights over a discarded window, legs dangling from the corner, he whistled lightly almost like nothing could affect him. When night came up was always his favourite moment, from a year apart.

He liked the warm and sparkly light of the sun, the chirping of the birds and the yells of the children in the nearest playground, but he had to admit that the night life was more chaotic and charming that the daily counterpart.

"You seem quite happy today" stated a feminine figure next to him with a calm voice "May I know why?" he smiled lightly and turned back to see the lights of the city in the night. "I remembered the day when we first met" he said after clearing his throat.

The figure next to him smiled at the memory too "I remember. It was quite the day" he chuckled and replayed "Yep. A day worth remembering…" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A long frustrated sigh left his lips, his emerald eyes kept staring at the copperish lock that kept together that pitiful excuse of a gate. It was dirty, rusty and it seemed like it could fall over even with a slight breeze. But from his weakling point of view it was like a solid and invalicabile barrier made of iron.

He sighed again.

"Why did it have to end this way?" He asked himself. It all happened, like, ten minutes ago: he was heading home after school, he was reading one last time another notebook filled to the brim with heroes information and analysis.

That evening the sun was hot and unforgivable, it was slightly odd for a mid-autumn afternoon. It was so hot that you could actually boil an egg on the road. The heat was killing him.

His uniform was drenched with sweat and he felt like he was about to fell face forward to the road, if he didn't find some cover from the sun.

It was at that moment he noticed a stony and run down passage, barely noticeable with tree branches and roots all over. It looked pretty shady and unsafe to Izuku's opinion, but the slight, chilly breeze coming from it was like a siren's call.

"A possibly dangerous walk or a certain death by heat… What a tempting choice" he thought. He spent a couple of minutes staring over the edge of the road, thinking pros and cons about changing route for a less infernal walk under the sun.

In the end the slight, pine-scented and tempting breeze took over his reasoning and called Izuku into its embrace, away from that absurd heat.

The tall branches and leaves offered him full cover from the sun, without obscuring its light. Step after step the small rocks crickled under his shoes with a pleasant sound. Tiny birds chirped joyously accompanying his, now peaceful, walk.

It was like a different world no one knew about, somewhere so far no human's eye could notice it. "How peaceful" Izuku thought breathing full lungs of that fresh natural air.

A loud concert of yells and the sound of something metallic interrupted the peace of that moment, makin' Izuku jump in his own skin from the sudden noise. From behind some trees a group of middle school students kept yelling and shaking a black metallic gate.

From the uniform they were wearing Izuku presumed they were from his school, although the look seemed familiar he didn't have a good feeling about them.

"That damn old fart had really the guts to close us outside" said one guy kickin' a pebble out of anger. "And I even left some ero-magazines under that tree. What a shame…" replied another one with bull horn and ears, puffing steam from his nose. "That grandpa should be less misanthropic. This is a public park, he just claimed it as his "personal garden" and shit. What a pain" spoke the tallest of them all, sunglasses resting in his untamed, leonine hair.

Izuku didn't need to think twice for remembering someone so arrogant and violent, except for Katsuki.

That guy, Reonin his name was, had his ego and ass already beaten up by the explosive blonde more than once in that month, but he didn't lost his bad appearance, nor his minions who followed him around.

"If they found out I'm here… I don't think it will end peacefully" Izuku thought crouched behind a tree. He kept watching those guys complaining about this fantomatic old man from his hiding spot, unable to move forward.

Izuku let out a sigh **,** snorting with slight annoyance: out of all the places these idiots could go they had to hang out in this piece of heaven forgotten by God.

"You had to be kidding me. Just move somewhere else for God's sake." 

Izuku let out another sigh as those guys seemed to have no intention to move from their spot, forcing him to crawl behind trees and bushes in that crouched position. Izuku mentally cursed those guys for makin' him walk like a drunk penguin, while they laughed their asses off.

The moment he stepped on a small branch the laughs stopped immediately and Izuku thought for a second his heart froze in his chest. "I heard something…" stated Reonin, eyes squinted as he looked around for evidence. "Probably it's just an animal. There're a whole bunch around here" said the other one, scoffing nonchalantly.

Izuku stood there in silent panic, knees over his chest and sweat staining his hands. "Please go away, please go away, please go away…" Izuku kept repeating in his mind hoping his wish get real. His knees began to shake in fear and for being in an uncomfortable position too long.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just a mice or a lizard. Nothing to worry 'bout" agreed Reonin brushing some dust from his shoulder. Izuku mentally sighed in relief, placing a hand over his beating heart. "Ya' sure? I bet it's something way… bigger!" the bull guy shouted, hand ripping trough branches and leaves to grip at Izuku's back.

"I'm doomed" was Izuku first thought as he was violently shoved away from his hiding place, back landing painfully on the ground.

"Well, well. Look what we've here" said Reonin a sly smile painted on his face "You're that quirkless kid in the A class who's always behind that blonde asshole heels" "You're no more older than me, idiot" Izuku though, but kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, I remember him. He said he wanted to become a hero" spoke the one near the gate, eyebrows slightly set up in a mocking expression. A burst of laughter echoed in all the nature, shutting even the birds lullaby.

As if the laughters wasn't enough already Reonin and his minion kept picking on Izuku, kicking him and throwing everything out of his backpack. But it wasn't enough yet.

Reonin snatched from Izuku's hand the notebook, flippin' trough the pages with an annoyed look. "The fuck is this shit?" Asked pointing the notebook in Izuku's direction, the other two looked disgusted as their "boss", Izuku just looked away refusing to answer which made Reonin even more annoyed.

"Listen here, dipshit. There's no way in this or other worlds that someone so worthless like you could ever become a hero" said Reonin swinging the notebook back and fort "You should just give up" said sneering before throwing full force the notebook to the other side of the gate.

"Say hello to that old guy for me, will you?" Said Reonin mockingly, patting Izuku's shoulder, whose eyes were wide open in desperation. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izuku sighed again, eyes fixed on the gate's lock. He had already tried to shake it and even tried to yell for someone to the other side, all in vein.

It wasn't the first time he got bullied or laughed at because of his dream but still. Everytime stung as the first one, there's no way he could get used to it, no matter how many times he kept saying that to himself.

His eyes were clouding up with tears and all the hopes were fading. It was also getting dark so he just turned around to gater all his things thinking how much he made his mother worried, if not dissappointed.

Izuku knew she would never said that to his face, but deep down he knew she was thinking that.

He flung his backpack on his shoulders but before going away he turned to the gate once again. Head resting on the metal pattern he whispered with tears staining his cheeks "Maybe they're right. I should give up…" he raised his head, watching nowhere in particular in front of him "...but I don't want to" he stated gripping the gate and shake it once more.

In that moment Izuku swore he heard a voice calling from somewhere but he couldn't figure out where. He looked around for any possible trace of a human being but he found something else.

The walls that sourrounded the gate were missing some bricks, creating a hole big enough for a kid to pass trough, maybe. The hole was well hidden between bushes and trees, so well nor him nor Reonin and his minions noticed it.

"I guess luck is on my side" was Izuku thought before crawling inside the hole, after shoving his backpack first for good mesure.

The garden was a mix of well cured and complete rotten, he couldn't decide which one was dominant in that place. The ground was mossy and a bit muddy, some bushes were full of thorns and untamed while others were small, pretty and with some flowers. In the center of the garden stood tall and proud a huge cherry tree without leaves.

Izuku looked around for a moment, spotting his notebook under the big tree in the center, some mud got on it but it wasn't sirious he could clean it after, he thought. After moving his first steps he immidiatly stopped hearing another pair of faint steps coming in the opposite direction.

Izuku bolted in direction of the nearest hiding spot, crouching behind a bush for the nht time that day. Izuku watched silently as a tall figure entered in his eyesight.

He was surprised, to say the least, to see another person there, the place was locked and impossible to access, from the principal gate anyway. The more he got close the more the figure looked like a human being.

As he crouched behind a bush the figure appeared as… a girl.

"I thought there was only an old person here, or so the said" he thought remembering the conversation of a few minutes ago. They never mentioned a girl Izuku thougth, a big doubt now nested inside his head.

Izuku observed the girl full of curiosity, like it was the first time he had ever seen a girl.

She looked like a doll.

Pale porcelain skin shined under the afternoon sun. A perfect round face was even more noticeable with her coal black hair. She was wearing a blue yukata with white lilies, Izuku could not notice how the dress was dirty, beaten up and ripped in some places. But what caught his attention were those tiny blue horns on her head. The blue girl stopped in her track and looked down on her feet to see his torn up notebook.

He expected she to ignore it and walk away, like it was garbage she shouldn't touch. But, instead, she picked it up and carefully cleaned it from the dust, like it was a precious thing to her. She then began to open it up and look inside it, full of curiosity.

Izuku couldn't stop looking at her, with the grace and carefulness she had for something it wasn't hers. But he began to panic the moment he saw her swinging the pages without the care of moments before, almost scarding the papers from the notebook.

A deep anger raised into him when carelessly she ripped one of the pages, ruining all his work "Hey, you!" he shouted raising up from his hiding spot. His face was red and his eyes were about to tear up, he could not accept that someone else made fun of his work like that.

He stormed to the girl when he noticed she didn't even flinch from his outburst, with the notebook still in her hands. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" the girl didn't even turn around, but she was completely still, like a statue. "Did no one told you to be careful with other's things?!" he shouted snatching his notebook from the girl's hands.

Izuku noticed only in that moment that she was way taller than him, but the thing that caught him the most were those eyes. They were of a deep shade of blue, so big and empty like the ocean. Izuku was so ipnotized by them that he didn't noticed he was staring at her. Pinkish lips slightly parted but no sound came from them and her hands were stilled like she was still holding the notebook. "Hey, are you… ok?" he waved his hand slowly in front of her but she was completely still.

It was almost like she was in trance.

He put his hand on her shoulder to shake her "Are you not feeling well? I should probably call someone, but if I do I'll be in trouble and…" his rambling were stopped by a blue spark and he felt an incredible pain spreading in his body.

He screamed. Loud and painful.

His feet tripped on the mossy ground and he fell, holding his shaking hand. His whole body trembled in shock and tears started pouring without control. He didn't know what happened but something felt weird inside him.

His arm itched and tingled and he felt like his hand had lost sensibility. "Hey!" a raspy yell came from the front gate, startling him "What are you doing here, you little punk?!" an old man with a long beard and a straw hat yelled at him waving his wooden stick angrily "Mommy didn't told you to not snoopin' around?!".

That was probably the "old man" those guys were complaining about moments ago.

"Why is he just referring only to me? Did he not noticed that there is another person with me?" Izuku thought in panic lookin' around to find that girl, but when he turned his head the girl was disappeared without trace.

"Did I just imagined it?" 

"You degenerate brats… I'm sick tired of your pranks! Get here and you'll see how much this old geezer can be terrifying!" the old man started to march towards him, and he did not looked so friendly. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't move, like he couldn't feel them.

His whole body was like frozen.

Not that he had an escape route either, both gate and hole were in the exact direction of the old man. He was trapped.

At some point he got up from the grass, slowly like he had all the time he wanted, but at the same time wobbly and uncertain, like a baby deer moving its first steps. The old man was still rambling angrily, but instead of getting closer he got further and further away.

Izuku realized he was running. And at incredible speed.

The front wall got incredibly closer and in his head he imagined to crush against it, with all the painful consequences coming with it. But instead he felt incredibly light, like a feather, the wind hit his face ruffling his already messy hair, and when he saw the trees around the gate he realized how high and effortlessly he jumped.

A strange sensation built inside him.

He raised his hand up high like he was able to touch the sky with his fingers, a smile unconsciously crept on his lips.

He felt free. Free of everything.

No screams, no tears, no bad feelings. And no one around to bully him.

It felt amazing, he wanted that moment to never end. His little bubble bursted in the moment he hit a branch with his knee. He fell face front on the ground, sticks and stones scratched his skin. The air left his lungs when he hit the back hard against the cold piece of road, the same he took for going to that abandoned park.

His heart beated so fast when he realized how much high he fell from. He could have died. Reality hit him with all its rudeness, snappin' him back to rational thoughts.

He shouldn't have gone there.

"You should have just give up." 

He got up from the ground, slowly, all his bones throbbed in pain and a weak groan left his lips. His arm was heavy and he couldn't move it, like it was an old piece of wood too heavy to move.

"Maybe… It's broken?" He tried to touch it for make sure it wasn't something too serious, but he couldn't feel anything. He pinched and patted it but nothing came from it. He felt like his arm wasn't attached to his body.

He felt no pain.

The sun was already setting and he runned home when he realized that, grabbing his backpack that flew away with him, completely forgetting his notebook and his arm that kept itching.


	2. Words left unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is tormented by the fact no one, except him, can see this mysterious girl that now follows him.  
> But he will had to deal with another problem going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, here we go.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~

"Oh my God, Izuku! What happened to you?!" was the first thing Izuku heard soon after entering his house.

His uniform was covered in dust and mud all over, some leaves and small branches were sticking out of his hair, his face and hands were covered in bruises due to the fall.

He looked like he had rolled over the ground like he did when he was still a kid.

He must have been qiute the sight for others to see.

His mother's face lost all the color and it seemed like her eyes were about to pop out their sockets. Her hands trembled as she bombarded Izuku with questions: "Are you okay? You're not hurt somewhere are you? You don't have anything broken right?"

"Mom, calm down I'm fine. I just... tripped" he said trying to calm his mother. He didn't want to lie to her, but he felt ashamed to tell her what happened.

As for the arm he thought was broken, it stopped itching and pulsing, sensibility returned to him only moments ago. 

"You...tripped?" his mother repeated, an inquisitive look in her eyes made Izuku gulp. "Okay, I won't question it anymore" she said after remaining silent for a few seconds, she raised her hands from his shoulders and Izuku felt more light.

"Go take a bath, I'm gonna go buy some groceries. Tonight there's your favorite" she said a long smile brighting her face.

In the shower he washed away all the grimace and fatigue of that day, humming lightly a tune. In the moment he passed his fingertips on his right arm he felt something rough, instead of smooth skin. 

After drying he noticed a blackish pattern that resembled skales, twisting in an "s" form. Weird thing, almost creepy.

" _M_ _aybe is just a shiner"_ he though. He fell from a great hight after all, he was lucky he didn't broke anything or...died.

His mind returned to that mysterious girl, her blue eyes caught his interest in more way than other. To be fair, he didn't think there were any person with such a deep shade of blue in all Japan.

After coming out of the bathroom he noticed a figure sitting on the couch, but it was way too tall and slim to be his mother's.

He rushed over the front side and he met those deep blue eyes he though about just a moment ago.

Izuku was speechless. A milion question buzzed in his head a mile a minute: How did she know where he lived? How did she menaged to enter? How it was possible for her to dissappear that fast in the garden?

The girl raised slowly her head meeting Izuku's eyes halfway, not a word left her mouth. She was just staring at Izuku with empty eyes.

Izuku shook out of his trance to spoke directly at the girl, after finding the courage to spill out a coherent sentence.

"Who are you?! How did you entered here?!" his voice came out squeaky, he did not mean to seem nervous in particular in front of a stranger.

The girl didn't even flinch at his outburst, she was relaxed and calm, perfectly composed. 

"This is a private property you know?!" Izuku said trying to maintain the calm "I can call the police on you!" it was at that moment that he heard the clicking sound of the door opening.

His mother came in recluntant, arms full of bags from the nearest supermarket. Her face looked absolutely terrified "Izuku what's wrong? I could hear your screams from outside" she said, lips quivering in fear.

"Mom, quick! Call the police, there's an intruder in the house!" Izuku yelled, grabbing the first thing that came in hand, a vase near the tv, pointing it toward the girl. Her mother came stumbling, reaching over the corner of the door.

"Where?! Where is it?!" she yelled, panic in her voice "Right here, on the sofa!" replied Izuku quickly, giving his mother only a glance to assure she was safe. Her expression turned from panicked to confused "Izuku, darling..." she said calmly giving him a nervous smile

" _I don't see anyone there, Izuku"_ was her reply. 

Izuku's eyes went wide as plates turning slowly his head from his mother to the couch. The girl was still there.

"But... she's here... in front of me" he said trembling, hands gesturing in front of him to emphasize "I can see only you, weaving a vase in front of no one" she spoke softly, walking towards him.

"Maybe you're just tired, you should rest" she said, taking the vase from his hands and putting it back in its place "Today was very hot, maybe you got a heatstroke" she kept saying, trying to reassure him.

Izuku looked once more at the girl, took a deep breath to regain his calm and spoke "Yeah, maybe I just need some rest. Today was very tiring" he said trying to convince himself more than his mother.

"Thank God. You almost gave me an heart attack for a moment. Come on, let's eat"

After dinner he went straight to bed but dozen of questions, plus what happened earlier, kept his mind away from the world of dreams. 

" _Maybe that was the girl's quirk. But then why only I could see her?"_ he questioned himself, almost muttering like his usual " _Or maybe... mom's right. It was just an heatstroke and what I saw wasn't real..."_ he kept thinking about it all night, but couldn't find an answer that satisfied him.

The next morning he was glad to state that the girl was just an hallucination, since she was nowhere to be found.

Better like this. 

He walked to school like usual, heard all his classmates sniker at him, like usual. 

The lessons were boring like any other day and Izuku found himself sketching that girl appearance without evrn thinking about it. 

He kept thinking at those enticing blue eyes. He could stare into them forever and never got bored. 

" _I want to see them again"_ Izuku though, biting his bottom lip.

A loud kick to his desk made him snap back to reality. The lessons were over. 

"The hell are you spacing out for, dam nerd?" spoke Katsuki angrily, face scrunched in an annoyed expression, like any other day of his life, probably.

"Ah, nothing. It's nothing" replied Izuku, quickly trying to hide the page full of that girl drawings. Katsuki looked even more annoyed, if that was possible.

"Are you fuckin' with me?!" he hissed angrily, small explosion already popping in his hands. "What?! No, I'm not..." said the greenette hoping to calm his "friend" down.

"A birdie told me that you got beat up from that motherfucker with that shiteating grin from the other class" Katsuki chuckled "must have been desperate enough to lose his time with a quirkless shit like you"

As Katsuki spoke Izuku felt his right arm tingle and pulse, he grabbed it hoping it would stop.

"Maybe he's just impatient to surpass me that he cut the shits short and went straight to pick on you. What a surprise" he said sarcastic "Like it could make any difference. No one can be like me."

Katsuki was in the middle of the room, almost near the door, back facing Izuku "Oi, Deku..." he said turning slightly backwards "Do the world a favor and go jump off the roof, would you?" he chuckle darkly "As if some like you could ever become a hero"

" _Because are you telling me that someone like you could?"_

The whole class went silent as Izuku was trying to understand who was the poor soul who wanted its life to end, by speaking that sentence. 

But the look in his classmates, and Katsuki's, eyes made him realize it

It was _him_ who spoke.

"The fuck did you just said?!" Katsuki hissed eyes now with murderous intent

"Me? Nothing important. I was just asking if you someone like you could ever become a hero" Izuku tried desperately to shut his own mouth, but his whole body wasn't responding as the words kept flowing.

"Do you think that someone, who picks on someone weaker everyday, instead of defending him could ever be someone who save other people?" Even though Izuku was sure his legs were trembling he walked calmly towards a shocked Katsuki.

"Do you think that someone who just threatened a guy to suicide would be considered a hero? No, probably more of a villan I would say" he said index and tumb wrapped around his chin with fake innocence.

"The hell are just rumbling about?!" replied the blonde, not losing his temper, nor his bite.

"I'm saying that you'll never be a hero with that arrogant, narcissistic attitude of yours" Izuku said bluntly, eyes fixed on Katsuki. "You think you're the only one born with a powerful quirk? In U.A there will be plenty of them and you will be a tiny point in a table of points"

Izuku passed to Katsuki side placing a hand on his shoulder "Do the world a favor and quit being a **fucking, shitty, brat** , Katsuki" silent echoed in the classroom as Izuku went for the bathrooms.

Once he was sure the door was locked he buried his face in his hand in pure fear and embarrassment "WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAID THAT?!" he shouted at himself 

"I should apologize, but at this point... Oh, God what came to me? He's gonna murder me for sure this time..." Izuku kept rambling in full panic. He didn't know why he had spoke like that, to Katsuki to say the least, and why he couldn't stop himself. 

" _Isn't that what you wanted to say?"_

A chilling sensation ran through Izuku's spine as he raised his head over the mirror, as he looked in the reflection he, almost, had an heart attack as he saw her. 

The girl with blue eyes was standing right behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos, comments and tips.  
> See you on the next chapter.


	3. If I can do it you can too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku will have to accept the girl's offer. One way ir another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took WEEKS to get done and it's still feel like it's not good enough

Izuku's eyes went wide as dinner plates as he turned his head slowly to the bath stools. The girl with blue eyes was standing right behind him, staring at him, eyes unflinching.

"What… What did you say?" Izuku asked with trembling voice, he noticed only in that moment that the girl spoke for the first time since he saw her. "I said: isn't that what you wanted to say, back then?" said the girl referring to what happened in the classroom a few seconds ago.

"How do you know that?" asked Izuku again, hands trembling on the sink. "I would know better, since I was with you all the time" Izuku face paled and started sweating, staring at the girl who wore a dead serious expression "To be more precise, I was with you since last night, when you went to sleep" she added, blue eyes bored into green ones. 

He opened his mouth to reply but instead he started gaping, speechless. He pinched his hand, hard enough to make himself tear, hoping that everything was just a bad dream and he would wake up in his bed.

"I understand that this kind of situation is stressful for a human of your age and mental condition, but I'm speaking the truth" said the girl, with cold voice "Also…I deeply apologize for scaring both you and that woman last night, but you runned away before I had a chance to complete the scan" 

Izuku looked at her with a worried and questioning expression, all those awfully polite and complete sentences were too elaborated to be some kind of prank. Izuku felt his right arm twitching again but less painful than before.

"Putting case I believe what you're saying is true, which I _don't_ , how is it possible that everyone, except me, can't see you? And more so how did you manage to disappear in that garden yesterday?" Izuku asked, trying to calm his nerves before bursting into a panic attack. 

The girl leaned her head to the side, making her hair doing a slight delicate movement. "You sure have a lot of questions for the situation you're in. Most of you young-looking humans usually panicks or start yelling, thinking of some kind of _Tv related joke_ or something" she blurted out, eyes slightly widened. 

  


_Did she just red my mind or something?!_ Izuku thought in shock as her words represented in details what he wanted to do in that moment. 

He wasn't surprised that his reaction wasn't uncommon. 

"Indeed yes, my functionalities also includes the ability to read my host thoughts, for as much as they like it" she responded calmly.

_Host?!_

_Is she some kind of villain with a parasite quirk?! Izuku_ thought in panic, mentally slapping himself for forgetting, almost immediately, that she could hear what he thought. 

"I don't have in my date bank what a villain is, nor what quirk means, but you can stay assured: I have no harming intentions towards you or your beloved one's" she said, placing a hand above her heart "Do you have any other questions I can answer?" she asked back. 

"I already gave you a question, don't change the subject…" Izuku muttered, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. The girl nodded lightly in agreement "My humble apologies, your reaction was odd to my scanners that's why I said that" 

"In the sacred garden we are not allowed to walk freely but I adventured myself outside, because I felt a presence my scans targeted as "acceptable" so I wondered around-"

" Wait. Stop. Hold on a sec… " Izuku interrupted the girl's way too mechanical explanation "Please can you talk…more humanly?" he said pinching the bridge of his nose, a migraine started to make its way into his head. The girl blinked a few times as if she was surprised "I understand. I'll explain it so you can comprehend better". 

Izuku was a mix of shocked, scared and pissed at the same time. He didn't quite get if this girl was being serious or if she was just joking. 

"Before explaining in detail everything, you must know that the garden you entered is not open to anyone" she started explaining with calm, Izuku flinched as she came closer to him. "I know that, the gate was locked so _obviously_ no one could enter" Izuku muttered again avoiding the girl piercing stare. "I didn't mean it like that. It's the garden itself that decides who is suitable to enter" she replied, black ballerina shoes clicked on the floor as she stopped in front of Izuku. 

"Didn't you heard a voice, before finding the passage?" she asked looking down at him. She was way taller than he remembered when they first met, he barely arrived at her shoulders. Izuku nodded, he remembered that sweet echoing voice that called him in the garden. "It's because the mind of the one inside the garden decided you were the one who was worthy of one of its powers" she said not breaking eye contact with Izuku. 

Izuku looked up at those blue, mesmerizing eyes, a question ringing in his head. The girl was fast to answer before he could even ask "The moment you touched me, the moment you entered in contact with me was enough to tie my soul with yours".

She backed up a little to show her right arm were a long prideful tattooed dragon made its way from the wrist to almost on her shoulder. The tattoo started glowing with a blue light and Izuku felt his arm pulsing again, he started rolling up the sleeves of his uniform with a doubt that grew in his head more invading than before.

On his right arm glowed of a blue light the exact same tattoo, from the wrist to the shoulder, stinging the skin underneath.

_"Our souls are bow bound together "_ spoke the girl with absolute calm "We are connected, that's why I could hear your heart true thoughts towards that blonde human" "Wait. What?!" Izuku was once again speechless, but not because he didn't find the words but because now, he was really pissed. 

"So you're the one who made me say those things…" he hissed, nails planted in his palms in pure anger. The girl only blinked for a second, answering with an inhuman calm "Your statement is incorrect. Those were the words you bottled up inside you, I only gave you a push and nothing else. I told you, we are connected" 

"Okay. That's it. I'm out, I'm over this insanity!" he shouted, tugging his hair in frustration. Izuku marched to the door, hoping no one was behind it waiting for him. He could hear the clicking sound of the girl's shoes as she trailed after him "There's another thing you have to know…" she began to spoke again. 

Izuku turned back to face her, eyes glossy with upcoming tears "Listen, I don't know who you are and who sent you here, but this joke lasted too long. Whoever engaged you to do this tell them it wasn't funny. Now stop following me" he said deadly serious despite the stray tear that crossed his cheek. 

Izuku walked outside the school, glad that everyone already went home, even Katsuki. He walked fast as he could, only to lose sight of that girl that insistently kept trotting behind him. 

No matter how fast he walked, or even runned, that girl was always a few steps behind him.

"Can you stop following me?!" Izuku shouted to her, only to be looked weirdly by some passersby who only saw a guy screaming at no one. Izuku sighed trough his nose in an attempt to not burst.

He ignored those stares and walked in the direction of the playground he and other kids used to play, before it became an empty sandbox with squeaking and creepy-looking toys. He walked steadily, knowing that girl would follow him anyway. He came to a stop far away from the entrance, just to make sure no other people mistaken him for a madman. 

Izuku turned his back to the sun to face the girl, who was, like he predicted, a few steps of distance from him. "May I speak now?" she asked politely, making Izuku scrunch his nose a little. "I need to complete my explanation since-" 

"No! Now you listen to me!" he interrupted the girl, green eyes flaring with anger "I don't want any of this. I was living a normal life, yes it's a bit sad but it was normal. I can't keep living my life when people stares at me, thinking I'm nuts, while I talk to a girl who speaks like a robot and that _no one sees!_ " Izuku bursted into tears in front of her. "Now, remove this thing and leave me alone" he said pointing at his arm were the tattoo was.

The girl shook lightly her head in disapproval "I'm sorry I can't do that. You have been chosen, there's nothing I can do to satisfy your request of departing" Izuku looked at her disbeliefed. "Don't I have a choice in the matter?! It's my life we're talking about, my future" Izuku said, now he seemed isterical more than mad. The girl shook her head again before speaking hurtful words

_"I don't get to choose either. I'm only following orders"_

Izuku looked at her in the eyes and for a moment he swore she was wearing a sad and frustrated expression, just like him. He felt almost guilty for shouting at her like it was her fault. "I'm sorry…" he whispered avoiding her gaze "Look, I'll find a way to get rid of this tattoo here, with or without your help, so we can both be free" Izuku said quietly, passing by her side to the entrance "In the meantime, please stop following me" 

"Wait. There's something I have to warn you: you have to be careful from-" Izuku cut her off again, he did not liked all this perseverance "From what?!". 

He haven't even finished saying that when an inhuman screech broke the silence of the abandoned playground, it was so loud that he had to cover his ears.

Izuku felt a presence behind him and, despite his instinct told him not to turn back, he did.

Green eyes made contact with deep bloody red ones, carved into a blackish and long skull, the skin was so deteriorated that made that thing look like a dead body. It smelled like a corpse too. A thin line that was supposed to be a mouth opened wide, revealing a monstrosity full of sharp teeth that had nothing of human.

Izuku wanted to run at that sight but he couldn't, he felt his legs stuck to the ground. Izuku's body was tugged back with force just a moment before a long skeletal hand scratched with full force the spot were he was standing, leaving deep marks in the ground. 

"Speak of the devil…" the girl hissed lowly, holding Izuku by the back of his uniform, an emotion that he could point out flared the girl's eyes with a more vivid shade. "What… What is that?!" Izuku whispered only for the girl to listen "That one thing I tried to warn you about" she replied quickly before grabbing Izuku by the waist and jumping on a tree, a split second after that creature bolted toward them, screeching even more loudly.

"What the heck is happening? What did it want from us?" Izuku asked grabbing the girl's arm like his life dependent on it, and somehow it was. "It came faster that I initially calculated…" she muttered, eyes attentive to every movement of that creature. 

Izuku first thought was to resist until someone would have called the heroes, alarmed by the noises, but a stern voice cut through his hopes "No one will come, and even if someone would arrive they'll find nothing except you upon a tree" the girl said. "We have to this alone" that sentence rang through his mind, sounding more wrong each time it repeated. "We? I… I can't fight that! I don't even know what that thing is!" Izuku yelled, the sight of that monster made his stomach turn and twist in disgust. 

"That's not the main issue now" the girl replied jumping again, just in time to avoid another hit of that skeletal figure that was climbing the tree at inhuman speed. "What that suppose to mean?!" Izuku yelled again, grabbing the girl's yukata for not falling through the slippery monkey bars. The creature was fast at reacting, twisting its body so that it could reposition and bolt toward them once again.

Izuku watched terrified that scene before turning his head to the girl, who was muttering something that he couldn't hear, drawing an half-circle in front of them. The space that had been traced by the girl's fingers started glowing of a light blue energy. "Give me strength…" she whispered pointing her fingers to the creature. 

_"Chains up!"_ the energy line shot back like an arrow, at full speed, hissing through the air, imprisoning the creature's arm, neck and torso on the tree. The energy line turned into solid blue chains with a sound similar to a bell. 

Izuku could now observe better that creature. It was obnoxiously tall and scrawny, the skin seemed to fall apart from any minute by how much it looked dead. It had long arms and legs with big hands and feet, accompanied by long nails sharp as the teeth. 

It was really an atrocious view.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Izuku asked, the girl ignored him looking at the creature who kept struggling his free limbs, in an attempt to free itself. "Hey! Answer me! What's going on?!" Izuku yelled tugging the girl's arm with all his strength, but not receiving an answer back. He was about to burst at her again when he heard a weak voice calling up. 

_"Mom... Dad... Where are you?"_

"You should better not looking, if you're too sensible…" said the girl to Izuku, not looking at him in the face. Maybe for curiosity or maybe because he had to see where that voice came up, Izuku turned his head to the creature who stopped struggling.

In the stomach of that monster the head of a little girl came up, tears running on her cheeks as she violently sobbed _"Mom... Dad... Please don't leave me alone... I'll be a good girl I promise"_ light pink hair were stuck on her forehead and her chubby cheeks were red, like she had a fever. 

"That's the soul of a girl who have been in hospital for several months now" the girl explained quietly, lowering her gaze as if she was guilty, Izuku stared at her, face pale with fear. "She died this early morning, her parents too while coming by train" she explained, black coal bangs covered her eyes giving her a mysterious look. "What do you mean with this?" Izuku whispered afraid that somehow the little girl might hear them. 

"Her soul has been corrupted by negative feelings, and now she's stuck here, between earth and heaven, in that form…" the girl explained, her voice seemed so anguished to Izuku, like she felt guilty for some reason. Izuku turned his head back to the little girl, who head was slowly being drowned again in that creature, to his horror. 

His heart twisted in fear at that horrible sight, the girl said she was already dead but still, that wasn't any different from seeing a living person dying. 

"You need to rescue her!" he shouted in mild panic, tugging the girl's yukata with energy. "I can't…" she whispered, her voice seemed to crack, contrasting her calm tone from before. "What does it mean I can't?! Weren't you the one who said that her soul is corrupted?! Do something! Anything to save her!" Izuku shouted, anger and panic filled his voice as he witnessed the creature starting to move again.

"I said I can't!" the girl shouted back breaking the character of the calm, posed and mysterious girl. Izuku felt the ground leaving under his feet at that outburst, his heart twisted again when he saw the little girl trying to open her eyes, her chubby face twisted in pain as the creature fully absorbed her. Izuku jumped off the monkey bars, running full speed towards the creature, who attempted again to break free from the chains. "Izuku wait!" the girl tried to recall him but he was no longer listening to her.

_"You said we're connected, right? Then hear this: I won't just stand here watching someone dying in front of me. If not you nor someone else can save her... I will! "_ Izuku shouted inside his head with resolution, not turning around to see the girl's expression. In the meantime the creature successfully broke free with an inhuman strangled yell and attempted to hit Izuku, who was in its field of view completely. 

He covered with his arms to protect himself from the upcoming damage, but instead he heard the sound of hard metal being hit with force; the girl used a part of the monkey bars, detached from its place with perfect cuts, as a shield. 

"You think I would spend my entire day following you if I could do this on my own?" the girl spoke, giving her back to Izuku. Despite the hard words her voice sounded… conflicted, almost sad. "I can only damage the physical body so, for me, it's impossible purifying a corrupted soul by myself. That's why I need a host, someone who can purify the soul in sync with me" she explained, her tone getting more exhausted the more the creature hit with all its might. 

A very powerful hit shoved both of them to the small forest patch, at the side of the playground. The girl struggled to remain in her crawled position to shield Izuku with her body, panting furiously as her shoulders trembled. 

Izuku hugged her waist from behind, tears staining his cheeks as he begged her "I got it. Do what you want! Take my body, my soul, whatever you want… but please, I want to save her! Please!" As the creature reached them again the girl quickly twisted back toward Izuku, blue vivid eyes was all he could see before everything went pitch black. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------The warm afternoon sun tingled Izuku's skin in a pleasant way, a salty scent that reminded him of the sea lulled him out of his unconscious state. 

Tired green eyes met ocean blue ones as Izuku regained consciousness. He remembered that monstrous figure, the girl who was trapped inside it and everything happened that morning; the more he thought about it the more Izuku tried to convince himself it was all a weird dream, but those eyes reminded him that it wasn't.

"You're awake. That's good" the girl said calmly, brushing Izuku's bangs away delicately. "What happened…?" he groaned, all his muscles were sore even though he haven't done anything. 

"You'll be sore for a bit more. Don't move too much" she said quietly, her long black coal hair covered Izuku's face from the sun partially. Izuku's cheeks blushed uncontrollably, first because it was the first time that he was so close to a girl and second… because he just realized his head was resting on the girl's lap. 

"Where did… that thing went?" he asked, scanning the now destroyed playground from his position. He didn't know for how long he was unconscious but one thing was clear: it must have been an hard battle, judging by the the condition of the playground. The girl avoided Izuku gaze, turning her head to a big hole left in a wall not too far from them; it seemed she was somehow… guilty.

"I couldn't perform the purification ritual, since… you fainted" Izuku's expression became sour at the girl's words. He was so sure he could save her.

"But there's a good thing…" the girl said again, brushing Izuku's cheek intimately, probably because he was crying once again. "I managed to separate the soul from the corruption, in other words: even if the soul isn't purified she's safe. Someone else will do the ritual" Izuku sighed in relief at the news, but a new upcoming question formed in his mind, before he could voice it the girl asked, or more of a command "Now, would you let me finish the explanation, or do we need to have another discussion?"

Izuku sighed tiredly. He couldn't move anyway so "Go on. I'll listen…"


	4. If I can do it you can too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku will have to accept the girl's offer. One way ir another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took WEEKS to get done and it's still feel like it's not good enough

Izuku's eyes went wide as dinner plates as he turned his head slowly to the bath stools. The girl with blue eyes was standing right behind him, staring at him, eyes unflinching.

"What… What did you say?" Izuku asked with trembling voice, he noticed only in that moment that the girl spoke for the first time since he saw her. "I said: isn't that what you wanted to say, back then?" said the girl referring to what happened in the classroom a few seconds ago.

"How do you know that?" asked Izuku again, hands trembling on the sink. "I would know better, since I was with you all the time" Izuku face paled and started sweating, staring at the girl who wore a dead serious expression "To be more precise, I was with you since last night, when you went to sleep" she added, blue eyes bored into green ones.

He opened his mouth to reply but instead he started gaping, speechless. He pinched his hand, hard enough to make himself tear, hoping that everything was just a bad dream and he would wake up in his bed.

"I understand that this kind of situation is stressful for a human of your age and mental condition, but I'm speaking the truth" said the girl, with cold voice "Also…I deeply apologize for scaring both you and that woman last night, but you runned away before I had a chance to complete the scan"

Izuku looked at her with a worried and questioning expression, all those awfully polite and complete sentences were too elaborated to be some kind of prank. Izuku felt his right arm twitching again but less painful than before.

"Putting case I believe what you're saying is true, which I _don't_ , how is it possible that everyone, except me, can't see you? And more so how did you manage to disappear in that garden yesterday?" Izuku asked, trying to calm his nerves before bursting into a panic attack.

The girl leaned her head to the side, making her hair doing a slight delicate movement. "You sure have a lot of questions for the situation you're in. Most of you young-looking humans usually panicks or start yelling, thinking of some kind of _Tv related joke_ or something" she blurted out, eyes slightly widened. 

_Did she just red my mind or something?!_ Izuku thought in shock as her words represented in details what he wanted to do in that moment.

He wasn't surprised that his reaction wasn't uncommon.

"Indeed yes, my functionalities also includes the ability to read my host thoughts, for as much as they like it" she responded calmly.

_Host?!_

_Is she some kind of villain with a parasite quirk?! Izuku_ thought in panic, mentally slapping himself for forgetting, almost immediately, that she could hear what he thought.

"I don't have in my date bank what a villain is, nor what quirk means, but you can stay assured: I have no harming intentions towards you or your beloved one's" she said, placing a hand above her heart "Do you have any other questions I can answer?" she asked back.

"I already gave you a question, don't change the subject…" Izuku muttered, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. The girl nodded lightly in agreement "My humble apologies, your reaction was odd to my scanners that's why I said that"

"In the sacred garden we are not allowed to walk freely but I adventured myself outside, because I felt a presence my scans targeted as "acceptable" so I wondered around-"

" Wait. Stop. Hold on a sec… " Izuku interrupted the girl's way too mechanical explanation "Please can you talk…more humanly?" he said pinching the bridge of his nose, a migraine started to make its way into his head. The girl blinked a few times as if she was surprised "I understand. I'll explain it so you can comprehend better".

Izuku was a mix of shocked, scared and pissed at the same time. He didn't quite get if this girl was being serious or if she was just joking.

"Before explaining in detail everything, you must know that the garden you entered is not open to anyone" she started explaining with calm, Izuku flinched as she came closer to him. "I know that, the gate was locked so _obviously_ no one could enter" Izuku muttered again avoiding the girl piercing stare. "I didn't mean it like that. It's the garden itself that decides who is suitable to enter" she replied, black ballerina shoes clicked on the floor as she stopped in front of Izuku.

"Didn't you heard a voice, before finding the passage?" she asked looking down at him. She was way taller than he remembered when they first met, he barely arrived at her shoulders. Izuku nodded, he remembered that sweet echoing voice that called him in the garden. "It's because the mind of the one inside the garden decided you were the one who was worthy of one of its powers" she said not breaking eye contact with Izuku.

Izuku looked up at those blue, mesmerizing eyes, a question ringing in his head. The girl was fast to answer before he could even ask "The moment you touched me, the moment you entered in contact with me was enough to tie my soul with yours".

She backed up a little to show her right arm were a long prideful tattooed dragon made its way from the wrist to almost on her shoulder. The tattoo started glowing with a blue light and Izuku felt his arm pulsing again, he started rolling up the sleeves of his uniform with a doubt that grew in his head more invading than before.

On his right arm glowed of a blue light the exact same tattoo, from the wrist to the shoulder, stinging the skin underneath.

 _"Our souls are bow bound together "_ spoke the girl with absolute calm "We are connected, that's why I could hear your heart true thoughts towards that blonde human" "Wait. What?!" Izuku was once again speechless, but not because he didn't find the words but because now, he was really pissed.

"So you're the one who made me say those things…" he hissed, nails planted in his palms in pure anger. The girl only blinked for a second, answering with an inhuman calm "Your statement is incorrect. Those were the words you bottled up inside you, I only gave you a push and nothing else. I told you, we are connected"

"Okay. That's it. I'm out, I'm over this insanity!" he shouted, tugging his hair in frustration. Izuku marched to the door, hoping no one was behind it waiting for him. He could hear the clicking sound of the girl's shoes as she trailed after him "There's another thing you have to know…" she began to spoke again.

Izuku turned back to face her, eyes glossy with upcoming tears "Listen, I don't know who you are and who sent you here, but this joke lasted too long. Whoever engaged you to do this tell them it wasn't funny. Now stop following me" he said deadly serious despite the stray tear that crossed his cheek.

Izuku walked outside the school, glad that everyone already went home, even Katsuki. He walked fast as he could, only to lose sight of that girl that insistently kept trotting behind him.

No matter how fast he walked, or even runned, that girl was always a few steps behind him.

"Can you stop following me?!" Izuku shouted to her, only to be looked weirdly by some passersby who only saw a guy screaming at no one. Izuku sighed trough his nose in an attempt to not burst.

He ignored those stares and walked in the direction of the playground he and other kids used to play, before it became an empty sandbox with squeaking and creepy-looking toys. He walked steadily, knowing that girl would follow him anyway. He came to a stop far away from the entrance, just to make sure no other people mistaken him for a madman.

Izuku turned his back to the sun to face the girl, who was, like he predicted, a few steps of distance from him. "May I speak now?" she asked politely, making Izuku scrunch his nose a little. "I need to complete my explanation since-"

"No! Now you listen to me!" he interrupted the girl, green eyes flaring with anger "I don't want any of this. I was living a normal life, yes it's a bit sad but it was normal. I can't keep living my life when people stares at me, thinking I'm nuts, while I talk to a girl who speaks like a robot and that _no one sees!_ " Izuku bursted into tears in front of her. "Now, remove this thing and leave me alone" he said pointing at his arm were the tattoo was.

The girl shook lightly her head in disapproval "I'm sorry I can't do that. You have been chosen, there's nothing I can do to satisfy your request of departing" Izuku looked at her disbeliefed. "Don't I have a choice in the matter?! It's my life we're talking about, my future" Izuku said, now he seemed isterical more than mad. The girl shook her head again before speaking hurtful words

_"I don't get to choose either. I'm only following orders"_

Izuku looked at her in the eyes and for a moment he swore she was wearing a sad and frustrated expression, just like him. He felt almost guilty for shouting at her like it was her fault. "I'm sorry…" he whispered avoiding her gaze "Look, I'll find a way to get rid of this tattoo here, with or without your help, so we can both be free" Izuku said quietly, passing by her side to the entrance "In the meantime, please stop following me"

"Wait. There's something I have to warn you: you have to be careful from-" Izuku cut her off again, he did not liked all this perseverance "From what?!".

He haven't even finished saying that when an inhuman screech broke the silence of the abandoned playground, it was so loud that he had to cover his ears.

Izuku felt a presence behind him and, despite his instinct told him not to turn back, he did.

Green eyes made contact with deep bloody red ones, carved into a blackish and long skull, the skin was so deteriorated that made that thing look like a dead body. It smelled like a corpse too. A thin line that was supposed to be a mouth opened wide, revealing a monstrosity full of sharp teeth that had nothing of human.

Izuku wanted to run at that sight but he couldn't, he felt his legs stuck to the ground. Izuku's body was tugged back with force just a moment before a long skeletal hand scratched with full force the spot were he was standing, leaving deep marks in the ground.

"Speak of the devil…" the girl hissed lowly, holding Izuku by the back of his uniform, an emotion that he could point out flared the girl's eyes with a more vivid shade. "What… What is that?!" Izuku whispered only for the girl to listen "That one thing I tried to warn you about" she replied quickly before grabbing Izuku by the waist and jumping on a tree, a split second after that creature bolted toward them, screeching even more loudly.

"What the heck is happening? What did it want from us?" Izuku asked grabbing the girl's arm like his life dependent on it, and somehow it was. "It came faster that I initially calculated…" she muttered, eyes attentive to every movement of that creature.

Izuku first thought was to resist until someone would have called the heroes, alarmed by the noises, but a stern voice cut through his hopes "No one will come, and even if someone would arrive they'll find nothing except you upon a tree" the girl said. "We have to this alone" that sentence rang through his mind, sounding more wrong each time it repeated. "We? I… I can't fight that! I don't even know what that thing is!" Izuku yelled, the sight of that monster made his stomach turn and twist in disgust.

"That's not the main issue now" the girl replied jumping again, just in time to avoid another hit of that skeletal figure that was climbing the tree at inhuman speed. "What that suppose to mean?!" Izuku yelled again, grabbing the girl's yukata for not falling through the slippery monkey bars. The creature was fast at reacting, twisting its body so that it could reposition and bolt toward them once again.

Izuku watched terrified that scene before turning his head to the girl, who was muttering something that he couldn't hear, drawing an half-circle in front of them. The space that had been traced by the girl's fingers started glowing of a light blue energy. "Give me strength…" she whispered pointing her fingers to the creature.

 _"Chains up!"_ the energy line shot back like an arrow, at full speed, hissing through the air, imprisoning the creature's arm, neck and torso on the tree. The energy line turned into solid blue chains with a sound similar to a bell.

Izuku could now observe better that creature. It was obnoxiously tall and scrawny, the skin seemed to fall apart from any minute by how much it looked dead. It had long arms and legs with big hands and feet, accompanied by long nails sharp as the teeth.

It was really an atrocious view.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Izuku asked, the girl ignored him looking at the creature who kept struggling his free limbs, in an attempt to free itself. "Hey! Answer me! What's going on?!" Izuku yelled tugging the girl's arm with all his strength, but not receiving an answer back. He was about to burst at her again when he heard a weak voice calling up.

_"Mom... Dad... Where are you?"_

"You should better not looking, if you're too sensible…" said the girl to Izuku, not looking at him in the face. Maybe for curiosity or maybe because he had to see where that voice came up, Izuku turned his head to the creature who stopped struggling.

In the stomach of that monster the head of a little girl came up, tears running on her cheeks as she violently sobbed _"Mom... Dad... Please don't leave me alone... I'll be a good girl I promise"_ light pink hair were stuck on her forehead and her chubby cheeks were red, like she had a fever.

"That's the soul of a girl who have been in hospital for several months now" the girl explained quietly, lowering her gaze as if she was guilty, Izuku stared at her, face pale with fear. "She died this early morning, her parents too while coming by train" she explained, black coal bangs covered her eyes giving her a mysterious look. "What do you mean with this?" Izuku whispered afraid that somehow the little girl might hear them.

"Her soul has been corrupted by negative feelings, and now she's stuck here, between earth and heaven, in that form…" the girl explained, her voice seemed so anguished to Izuku, like she felt guilty for some reason. Izuku turned his head back to the little girl, who head was slowly being drowned again in that creature, to his horror.

His heart twisted in fear at that horrible sight, the girl said she was already dead but still, that wasn't any different from seeing a living person dying.

"You need to rescue her!" he shouted in mild panic, tugging the girl's yukata with energy. "I can't…" she whispered, her voice seemed to crack, contrasting her calm tone from before. "What does it mean I can't?! Weren't you the one who said that her soul is corrupted?! Do something! Anything to save her!" Izuku shouted, anger and panic filled his voice as he witnessed the creature starting to move again.

"I said I can't!" the girl shouted back breaking the character of the calm, posed and mysterious girl. Izuku felt the ground leaving under his feet at that outburst, his heart twisted again when he saw the little girl trying to open her eyes, her chubby face twisted in pain as the creature fully absorbed her. Izuku jumped off the monkey bars, running full speed towards the creature, who attempted again to break free from the chains. "Izuku wait!" the girl tried to recall him but he was no longer listening to her.

 _"You said we're connected, right? Then hear this: I won't just stand here watching someone dying in front of me. If not you nor someone else can save her... I will! "_ Izuku shouted inside his head with resolution, not turning around to see the girl's expression. In the meantime the creature successfully broke free with an inhuman strangled yell and attempted to hit Izuku, who was in its field of view completely.

He covered with his arms to protect himself from the upcoming damage, but instead he heard the sound of hard metal being hit with force; the girl used a part of the monkey bars, detached from its place with perfect cuts, as a shield.

"You think I would spend my entire day following you if I could do this on my own?" the girl spoke, giving her back to Izuku. Despite the hard words her voice sounded… conflicted, almost sad. "I can only damage the physical body so, for me, it's impossible purifying a corrupted soul by myself. That's why I need a host, someone who can purify the soul in sync with me" she explained, her tone getting more exhausted the more the creature hit with all its might.

A very powerful hit shoved both of them to the small forest patch, at the side of the playground. The girl struggled to remain in her crawled position to shield Izuku with her body, panting furiously as her shoulders trembled.

Izuku hugged her waist from behind, tears staining his cheeks as he begged her "I got it. Do what you want! Take my body, my soul, whatever you want… but please, I want to save her! Please!" As the creature reached them again the girl quickly twisted back toward Izuku, blue vivid eyes was all he could see before everything went pitch black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------The warm afternoon sun tingled Izuku's skin in a pleasant way, a salty scent that reminded him of the sea lulled him out of his unconscious state.

Tired green eyes met ocean blue ones as Izuku regained consciousness. He remembered that monstrous figure, the girl who was trapped inside it and everything happened that morning; the more he thought about it the more Izuku tried to convince himself it was all a weird dream, but those eyes reminded him that it wasn't.

"You're awake. That's good" the girl said calmly, brushing Izuku's bangs away delicately. "What happened…?" he groaned, all his muscles were sore even though he haven't done anything.

"You'll be sore for a bit more. Don't move too much" she said quietly, her long black coal hair covered Izuku's face from the sun partially. Izuku's cheeks blushed uncontrollably, first because it was the first time that he was so close to a girl and second… because he just realized his head was resting on the girl's lap.

"Where did… that thing went?" he asked, scanning the now destroyed playground from his position. He didn't know for how long he was unconscious but one thing was clear: it must have been an hard battle, judging by the the condition of the playground. The girl avoided Izuku gaze, turning her head to a big hole left in a wall not too far from them; it seemed she was somehow… guilty.

"I couldn't perform the purification ritual, since… you fainted" Izuku's expression became sour at the girl's words. He was so sure he could save her.

"But there's a good thing…" the girl said again, brushing Izuku's cheek intimately, probably because he was crying once again. "I managed to separate the soul from the corruption, in other words: even if the soul isn't purified she's safe. Someone else will do the ritual" Izuku sighed in relief at the news, but a new upcoming question formed in his mind, before he could voice it the girl asked, or more of a command "Now, would you let me finish the explanation, or do we need to have another discussion?"

Izuku sighed tiredly. He couldn't move anyway so "Go on. I'll listen…"


	5. Contract signed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess we're even now?" he asked cheeks so red it seemed he had a fever  
> "I guess we are" she answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I have to work on chapters so much? Maybe 'cause I'm really too hyped for this AU.
> 
> School is killing me by the way.

"Let me get this straight…" Izuku said sitting on the swings, hands in front of him like a pause sign. The explanation the girl gave him confused him, to say the least, questioning the credibility of it. 

"You are a spirit sent by an unknown society-" "The Harvest" 

"That. In order to fuse with people to fight monsters, no one ever heard or seen before" no matter how many times he said that it still felt unreal. 

"More or less, but yes, that's the reason" she answered calmly "The thing that I still don't understand is, what did you want from me?" he looked at her, the sunset circled her figure like a halo, making her look like a mystical figure, but also giving her something creepy. "What I want is for you to make a contract with me" she responded back, her blue eyes bored into him like a shark with her prey "A contract?" he asked,eyes wide as plates.

She nodded, not breaking eye contact "A contract… with me?" he asked again disbeliefed, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find a reason why him, out of all people, was chosen. He wasn't something _that_ special. She nodded again. "Why me?" Izuku asked, his eyes clogged up with upcoming tears "There're plenty of people more strong, smart or even more charismatic than me… So why it had to be me?" The girl did not answer but her stare didn't flinch for a single moment.

"I mean… you saw what happened. I'm not even capable of defending myself, let alone defending others, from gigantic monsters to say the least" tears were already staining his pants, as he forced himself to not look the girl in the eyes. 

Those beautiful, cold eyes he couldn't stop staring into, that somehow made him be more honest that he'd never been. 

The girl kneeled in front of him, she touched with cold gentle hands his cheeks, making him look at her in the eyes. "Because the Harvest - No…our Holy Maiden saw in you something that others don't have. She saw that you have that thing that makes you someone more special than any other person in this world…" she spoke calmly and… sweetly.

Like a mother to his child she was pouring words from her heart and, in that moment, Izuku saw her eyes glowing more vibrantly than that morning in the mirror.

Izuku's heart beated loudly in his chest as he kept staring into those blue orbs. "I have another question…" Izuku said nervously, feeling his cheeks grow warmer with any second. The girl looked at him in silence, patiently waiting for Izuku to speak "You said that you were able to detach the soul from...that thing, but you couldn't do anything else because I fainted" the girl cocked her head to the side, brushing her hair to Izuku's leg, patiently waiting for him to finish. 

"How...How did you managed to do it?" Izuku blurted out. At his question the girl raised up, brushing some dust away from her yukata "The reason is simple" she said, blue eyes bored into green one's "We fused together. I fought using your body as it was mine" she stated plainly. Izuku's face froze with a very confused expression at her words. 

"How?" He repeated again, incredulity visibly clear in his tone. "I don't know the procedure either. It just happened" she shrugged lightly, making clear she knew as much as Izuku did. Which was none. 

"But...in order to fuse with you…" she began explaining again, Izuku crossed his arms on his chest, prepared for the next _out of the world and logic_ thing she would say. "Since we hadn't formed a regular contract I had to perform...how do you humans call it?" She said struggling with her words. Izuku raised a brow questionly expecting some sort of magical procedure or other weird things. 

"How is it called that thing you humans do when you're intimate? That lips against lips thing…" she said brushing her lower lip with her fingers, questioning Izuku on the matter. Izuku blushed an angry shade of red as he stuttered his words out "Y-You...you kissed me?!" He shouted in pure embarrassment. He was robbed of a kiss. _His first kiss!_

"So that's how it is called. What a weird name for an intimate gesture" the girl said casually as if the thing didn't affect her. _"A girl kissed me! My first kiss…"_ the girl looked at him curiously but didn't spoke up, because she was extraneous to his thoughts. They kept flowing non stop and she couldn't keep track of every single one. It marveled her to her, unshowing, surprise. 

Izuku's thoughts stopped all at once and he flinched in his seat on the swing. He looked up to her, his face still red as he spoke embarrassed "Do you… Do you have a name?" 

"My code is: Automata Near Tw098571" she answered almost mechanically making Izuku scrunch his nose. He couldn't possibly remember a name like that, let alone call her like that. Ok she was nothing like a normal human with the way she spoke and acted, but the series code typical of robots was too much. 

"You can change it and name me with anything you like" the girl said following Izuku, who raised from his seat to grab his backpack, which has been pushed and shoved 'till it rested near the metal banister. The sun was setting, painting the sky with warm orange and red, slowly turning into purple and deep blue. "It looks so beautiful…" Izuku turned to the girl, that moved next to him, whose gaze was lost admiring the sight in front of her, the purplish light reflected and mixed perfectly in her deep blue eyes, making her eyes look like a fine marble. 

"Towa…" Izuku muttered absently. The girl turned her head slightly, questioning Izuku with her gaze. Izuku blushed deeply, trying to found an excuse for making that name slip out of his mouth, the girl asked with a hint of curiosity "Is that how you want to rename me?"

"No. Well, yes. I mean…if you like it" Izuku stuttered, waving his arms to cover his face. The girl's eyes glowed slightly "I registered the new information as my name. My name's Towa, it's a pleasure working alongside you" Izuku watched dumbfounded as the girl, Towa, presented herself as if they had met for the first time. 

_This is going to be harder than I thought_

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Izuku! Thank goodness!" said his mother a second after he entered the house "Where were you? I got so worried…" she asked in panic, tears about to spill uncontrollably. "I took a different road. I didn't know it would take that long, sorry" Izuku replied, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder, soothing her.

She sighed in relief at his son words, knowing nothing bad happened to him "You sure are making me quite worried these days" she said with a half laugh, marching back in the hallway. 

Izuku turned slightly and give a thumbs up to Towa right behind him, when he made sure his mother couldn't see him. _"I guess that worked…"_ Izuku thought knowing Towa would hear him. Just when he removed his shoes the voice of his mother called him from the living room "Ah, I almost forgot. Katsuki-kun came here, but I told him you weren't home yet" Izuku flinched, thinking what would have happened if he wasn't attacked by that creature and came home earlier. 

Izuku mentally thanked Towa, who looked at him curiously.

"W-When that happened?" Izuku asked trying to maskering his, legitimate, fear. "Hmm… About an hour ago, I think" replied his mother, the clanging sound of plates accompanied her answer. Izuku let out the air he didn't know was keeping in, Towa patted his back to help him regain control over his breathing.

Izuku knew that from tomorrow he'll had to be careful when coming out his house, or else Katsuki would probably killed him on the spot. 

After dinner Izuku stared at Towa as both him and his mother watched the news. She was following every single word of the reporter explaining the nth hero's rescue, collecting informations on the world outside Izuku's house. Izuku could tell, despite Towa blank expression, that she was incredibly curious just like him. 

After his mother went to sleep Izuku stayed awake discussing with Towa about that evening fight. "First things first" he started pen in one hand and notebook in the other, ready to take notes "Tell me what wasn't right in the fight and how to make it up" Towa stopped looking around Izuku's room, scanning every poster and figure with her blue eyes, she pinched her chin before speaking "There's much work to do…" Izuku hummed waiting for Towa to keep talking. 

"Your body is extremely weak and slow, it was statistically impossible fighting without breaking your body. Also you're incredibly uncoordinated and you have very low stamina." Izuku was sure he heard his soul twisting in shame at Towa's words.

"I guess we'll have to plan a training to filling the gaps…" he muttered scribbling something on his notebook. Izuku adverted Towa's gaze on him, it looked like she wanted to say something but expected Izuku to ask it. "Is there… something wrong?" Towa blinked a couple of times as if she was waked up from a daze "I was just thinking…" 

"What's your relationship with that blonde with anger issues?" Izuku sighed loudly; explaining that kind of relationship wasn't easy for Izuku. "We're childhood friends. Since our houses are near each other we grow up together" Izuku stated simply, Towa blinked almost in confusion "It doesn't seem like that guy considers you his _friend_. To me, at least"

"It's complicated…" Izuku sighed again, a hint of sadness overtook his expression every time he thought about it "I think we started going separate ways since his quirk manifested, and mine didn't" he explained shortly. "What's the difference?" Towa asked with innocence, making Izuku stare at her dumbfounded.

"Eh?" he said confused, he didn't expect such question "I asked: what's the difference? Having this quirk doesn't make him superior to you or others, nor inferior. Without it each and one of you is a simple human, so what's the big deal?" Izuku had to blink a few times to shook out of his daze; Towa's assumptions weren't wrong but neither right.

"It's more complicated than it looks…" Izuku whispered, Towa looked at him for a brief moment before relaxing her shoulders "I see…" she said quietly. "Anyway tomorrow is a day off, so we can train to reinforce my body…" Izuku said after a moment of silence, Towa raised her hand in a stop sign asking quietly permission to speak.

"What is it?" Izuku asked interrupting his muttering before it even started. "I told you before that we haven't performed a regular contract, didn't I?" she said her tone completely calm and detached; Izuku hummed in response, not knowing were this conversation was going.

"We could do it now" she said bluntly, Izuku looked at her confused. "Normally a simple gesture like a handshake or another skin to skin contact would be sufficient, but since it was an emergency situation…" Towa explained, leaving the meaning of the next sentence dangling in the air. Izuku blushed profusely when he got the meaning of her words. 

"You want me to kiss you?!" he shouted, covering his mouth with his hands the second later, afraid to wake his mother up. Towa looked at him cocking her head to the side in confusion. "We already done that so I don't see where the issue is" she said casually in response to Izuku odd reaction. "That's not the problem. It's… embarrassing" he answered hiding his face between his arms "It doesn't have to be necessarily passionate, something like a quick peck will work, I presume" Towa said trying to compromise; Izuku sighed as he closed his notebook and got up from his seat.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head to Towa's, but when he opened one eye slightly he found Towa blue eyes staring at him intensely. His body jerked backwards staring back at Towa with burning cheeks, as she didn't even blinked. "Could… Could you close your eyes?" Izuku asked embarrassment leaking from his voice; Towa closed her eyes, her face calm and composed, her lips looked pale and plump. To be fair honest no sane man wouldn't kiss those lips if there was the occasion to, Izuku though. 

He took a deep breath and squinted his eyes enough to see stars behind his eyelids, he leaned in quickly, hands pressed on Towa's bare legs. His lips touched hers as he hold his breath, pulling away as quickly as he leaned to her. Their contact lasted no more than a couple of seconds.

When he opened his eyes Towa wasn't there anymore, in her place there was an object that was similar to a dime, three times bigger than a five yen coin and so shiny that Izuku could reflect himself in the bluish surface. "Towa….?" he called pickin' up the dime-looking thing with shaking hands. _"It's me, don't worry"_ the dime spoke with the girl's voice _"It's the form I change back into when the contract is successfully performed"_ she explained calmly, to her surprise Izuku didn't ask questions about it, probably because of the shock or maybe 'cause he was tired. 

"I guess we're even now" he said cheeks so red that it seemed he had a fever _"I guess we are"_ Towa replied briefly. "I guess we should sleep now. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day, right?" Izuku stated a small yawn escaped his lips _"I believe so too"_ Towa answered shortly, she must have been as tired as him.

"Then, goodnight Towa" she hummed in response as Izuku placed the dime near his bedside and shut off the lights.

_"Goodnight, Izuku"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter leave a kudo or a comment.
> 
> Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, and since English is not my first language, let me know if you liked it and if you have any tips for me.
> 
> Thanks~


End file.
